Mistake
by Slytherin'sBlackUnicorn
Summary: It was all his fault, but he would fix this no matter what. He would return a better for Tsuna and his family. Gokudera just didn't know that his would do more than help his own plight. After all, G wasn't always the calm and collective person Gokudera had met during his trials. Talbot knew and he would settle with doing some meddling as well. Only time would tell if it was best


**I wanted to try out something and this is what I've come up with. I hope you all enjoy, but also note this is just an idea for me. It's un-beta and whether or I wish to continue will depend. **

**Give me your opinion on it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all of its ideas and characters don't belong to me nor will they ever. **

* * *

_"Gokudera, stop it..."_

_"I can fix this! Juudaime is- its my fault Juudaime's like this!"_

_"Gokudera sto-"_

_"No, you damn cow, you don't understand. As his right had man I-I need to be the one-"_

_"GOKUDERA!"_

_"Shut-"_

_"How are you going to fix this when you're the reason he's in a comma in the first place BAKA! And I'm the one who doesn't understand?! You don't get it do you, you asshole! Here let me help you with a piece of advice: GROW UP!"_

_"Lambo...I-" Lambo had heard enough excuses. _

_"WE'RE NOT KIDS ANYMORE BAKA! EVEN BACK THEN, WHEN YOU NEARLY BLEW YOUR OWN ASS SKY HIGHT, YOU WERE NEVER THIS RECKLESS. HELL, I WAS FIVE THEN AND EVEN I KNEW BETTER AT THAT AGE! SO DON'T START TALK DOWN TO ME ABOUT MY MISTAKES AS A KID. YOU'RE 25 YEARS OLD. WHATS YOUR ESCUSE, HUH?"_

_"..." None, he had absolutely nothing to back himself up on what he'd done. It spoke volumes for both in the room. _

_Lambo was the first to break the silence. His words, heavy with emotion and conviction, were like a slap to the face for Gokudera. _

_"D-don't talk to me anymore. I don't want to even see you right now. Stay away from me until Tsuna-nii, until Tsuna-nii wakes up... just stay away from me you asshole."_

_Both guardians left in opposite directions and for once, Gokudera couldn't blame anyone but his own ass for this travesty. _

_And,_

_Deep down, he refused to let himself truly know how much those words had_ _stung_.

...

* * *

Gokudera choked and wheezed when he finally woke up from laying sprawled across the ground. The memory was still raw and he found his self in a cold sweat at the hellish flashback that might as well have been a nightmare, if only. He would have taken waking up like that every f-ck night of the week better than having it as a memory any day. The day the cow snapped back at him, _hard_.

Groaning, he rolled off his back and onto all fours. Propping himself up softly. He wiped some dirt off his face and scowled at his surroundings. A cave, he was in an empty cave. Talbolt, the old man, had transported him into a cave of sorts and until he found village or town, or something, he wouldn't even know if he was sent to the right time dammit.

Great, just great.

Should he really have trusted a 400+ year old man when he scarcely had barely any idea of what he was doing himself? Wasn't 400 way to senile to be doing things like building time travel machines. How the old man was still alive in this time left him questioning the possibility of him being a UMA, but that's a discussion for a later date. Besides, It was to late for him to go back on things now.

Especially seeing as he even let the man turn him back into a damn preschooler, perhaps he should have questioned Talbot a bit more. The way the man eye's twinkled as he smiled at him made him slightly suspicious of the intent behind it, but Talbot had done a lot to help them in the past..er present, future, or whatever.

_"A child is less notable and easily dismissed where you're going. With that and a change of clothes and you could pass as an authentic street urchin of Italy." _

Che, He twitched at the mans words, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. There was no point in going down that road any further. Stretching his cramped muscles he went back to inspecting the cave and explored a little bit. the dirt was a sooty sand texture and the walls were surprisingly smooth considering the mixture of rock types, and sediments imbedded into the walls. Stalagmites stuck up from the floor in certain areas and every now and then he could hear a steady drip, which meant water was some where in here.

Slowly taking his time through, he came across multiple tunnels that split off from the main chamber. The first led to a smooth limestone area layered with sediment deposited floors. Dirt the probably hasn't been moved in centuries. The second held that water way he heard earlier and Gokudera wasted no time feeling a canteen from his back pocket into the fresh water. He would boil that later on to kill bacteria.

Another two more tunnels and Gokudera he felt he had inspected enough of his squatting quarters. After looking at the structure, build, and what types of rocks mapped out the cave he deemed it safe enough to stay for a while. The walls were sturdy and he'd steer clear of the area surrounded by stalactite's. He turned around to scope out more of the caves outside.

Said misadventure was interrupted by something baggy, heavy, and hard falling on top of himself from above, knocking him off his feet and spread eagle on the ground, again. He panicked.

_"Ouch,"_ f*#king ($*& that hurt. A flick on his wrist and he pulled out a small bit, but powerful explosive and flung it from in the direction of were he'd been hit. Only to remember that _he was in a damn cave. _

"Oh sh*t." If the heavy rumbling wasn't warning enough than when parts of the walls actually started caving in and him on his feet in a second.

A few swears short of breaking something and Gokudera found out _what _exactly hit him. He now was sitting out towards the outer rim of the cave's entrance griping as well as sulk a bit in embarrassment at his wounded pride. He was blushing at himself and was thankful no saw him literally light up a cave in explosive. What had fallen on him had simply been a bag of supplies, but it had startled him enough to nearly blow the place to pieces.

Seeing as a good chuck of it in the back was piled up in heavy stone he nearly succeeded. _Not good. _

He wasn't suppose to be attracting attention to himself dammit!

_reckless..._

That's what he was, _reckless. _And he would work on that if it damn well killed him. For Judamine's and for his families sake. He would return with a cure and be a better right-hand man. Gokudera nodded his head in silent agreement with himself before glancing back at the object of his former ire. He'd already crumpled up the hastily written letter from Talbot.

Now, what was in the sack...

* * *

"God dammit Lampo. Get your ass out of hiding and come back here now!_ "Or I swear I'll rip you a knew one before this day is over. He _growled in thought. Granted, he would have to face a pissed Giotto before he got within permanent physical harming distance, but a threat was a threat and he knew it scared the damn noble. Lampo was _not _skipping out on another lesson again if he was the one doing the teaching.

He would not waste his precious time wrangling a stubborn brat when it could be put to better use. _Like ringing that neck of that little-_ G stop himself.

Calm down.

He paused, scanning the room to distract himself from unhealthy thoughts before spotting a pair of boots sticking out from the curtains and smirked, pleased with his findings. He was on the opposite side of the room within a heart beat. Not only were the boots un-mistakenly the belongings of a certain green haired idiot, but the dumbass actually chose a thin, flimsy curtain, of all places to hide.

The brat made this too easy.

His hands yanked the curtains apart not seconds after and he was met with...

_F$%^king dumb a%# #%%#._

An empty pair of boots sticking out of an open window and almost missed the faint sound of footsteps trying to discreetly leave the room, _a__lmost. _It was unsuccessful, seeing as wooden floors were hard to walk on with out sound when you didn't know what you were doing. G turned around fast to see the damn brat failing at making halfway to the empty hallway out the door.

Lampo must have felt the glare directed at his back because he froze and slowly turned his head to see G. Then he proceeded to let out a sound like the mix between a shriek and a yelp.

"E-eep!" He bolted with G not to far behind him because, the killing intent directed at him right now was frightening. G was a complete monster when it came to completing task giving out by Giotto.

"Get back here!" The command was met with more girly squeals that hurt the storm guardians ears and only increased his determination to catch Lampo. He knew were the brat was headed. Their was only one person in this whole made house who wouldn't typically force him to do things he didn't want with out probable cause and keep G at bay from dragging his ass back to the study. Lampo was heading for the goddamn office of Giotto.

Like f*cking hell G was going to let that happen.

Giotto did not need anyone distracting him from business nor did he want to grab Lampo's sorry ass out of his best friends office. Giotto was to empathic for him sometimes.

But damn, for a lazy fool, Lampo could _run. _

It took a minute of chasing through the multiple twist and turns through the mansion, but G had caught up and was now gripped firmly onto Lampo's shirt collar. It was not too soon either. They were write outside the hallway to Giotto's room and G and had to clamp his hand over the other's mouth to prevent screaming while he slung the noble over his shoulders and back to their lesson.

If in the beginning, Lampo didn't know an ounce of Italian history, he sure as hell did now. That along with, French, England, and even all of it's damn colonies in the knew world after extensive hours of mind numbing drills on all of it. G showed no mercy when it came to wasting his time. Lampo learned that with him as his tutor it was best to face the music than suffer like he was today.

Caro Dio, they hadn't even covered math yet and his brain hurt. And it wasn't because of the repeated smacks to the forehead when ever he loss concentration either.

Lampo's head snapped up sharply when he vaguely heard something that sounded akin to a faint explosion from his seat by the window on the top floor of the mansion. Was he the only one the hear that? He gazed quickly to make sure G wasn't looking and turned his head, trying to see if he could actually spot the source of the noise. G had to have heard it too-

"Oi, pay attention!" _Wack_

"Ouch!" He clutched the back of his tender head in frustration and whimpered at the sharp pain. Grudgingly, he faced forward again looking down at the ruddy book in his lap. It wasn't even his fault this time, but he kept that to himself. G either wouldn't listen or wouldn't care what he had to say. Maybe it also had to do with the fact that Lampo had picked up on something the other didn't that made him hold his tongue.

Either way, unless what ever he heard effected his family he wasn't really incline to share it with how much of a jerk G was being.

A small sign escaped his lips as he remember the last conversation with Giotto that decide this fate.

To think they were both stuck with each other because his last tutor turned out be an assassin...

* * *

**I think in my head I imagine Lampo as 16 while the other guardians are in their late or mid twenties. I actually had to choose between making Gokudera or Tsuna the main in this story. I ended up with Gokudera because Tsuna is used so much in these types of fics. **

**Anyway, I've found time travel fics to be fun and I've read through a fair share of them.**

**So I've become curious enough in my own abilities to see where I could go with doing one of my own. **

**I must also stress that this is a vaguely planed out thought. Continuation of this story would depending on my willingness ability to do so. **

**Think of it as me testing out the waters. If I like it and you like it then there is a high chance of me following through with this idea instead of it becoming cannon fodder. **

**-Insert coughing fit here- (I currently have a cold, lol.)**

**Caro Dio Translates: Dear god. **


End file.
